Looking Back On Yesterday
by vampiremoon666
Summary: Do you remember the day we all first met?


-is tied up to a chair and gagged-

PCA: -scolding the younger sister- THIS IS TRASH! UTTER GARBAGE! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOUR CHARACTER! NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT HER! IT'S ABOUT EVERYONE! NOW YOU SIT THERE WHILE I FIX THIS CRAP!

-doing puppy dog eyes-

PCA: -ignores- I'm sorry about that! I decided to reread the chapter and wanted to pull my hair out, along with about 40 something readers! There's no plot and it's completely random! So…I'm taking this into my own hands! Hope this one will make MUCH more sense! Oh, and this time, it'll be 3rd POV so you can actually SEE what's happening. Maybe this time, you'll enjoy!

-trying to remove gag-

PCA: Oh, and before I forget, the beginning of every chapter will be the future…present, whichever you prefer. That way you won't be so confused.

--

Disclaimer: The short girl belongs to Princess-Christina-Ark, and the tall girl to vampiremoon666. Everyone else Bisco Hitori.

--

Chapter 1

--

A beam of light poked into the dark room, landing in a woman's face. Her eyes scrunched, slowly peeking them open. Her arm lazily blocked the unwanted lightly, groggily sitting up. After a yawn, she slid her legs off the bed, walking over to a door beside the window, quietly going outside.

The sun was warm and welcoming, a slight breeze stirring her short dark brown hair. A smile graced her lips, her brown eyes lighting up on thoughts of the day ahead.

--

The beach was filled with giggling girls, splashing one another or gossiping as they stared at a particular boy of their choice.

It was summer, the perfect time to cool down and relax. The females of the upper class always knew the infamous host club of their school would plan a getaway for them, fulfilling their desires. Although one question was on their minds, why were they at Nekozawa's twice?

The answer, it was a belated thank-you. He still remembered how the host club tried to help him get used to the horrendous light, since his little sister was afraid of the dark. In the end, he saved her, and she came to love the dark as much as he did.

Still, there was one girl in mind who didn't quite enjoy her last visit to the beach. Unlike the others, she was dressed in a shirt and shorts, making her appear as a boy. At the time, she was helping build a sand castle with a short blonde, who insisted on her joining.

"So…Nekozawa's private beach…" Her eyes were blank, her hands pressing down on the sand. The little boy stared at her, curious about her comment. "Hmm…I'm hungry." With that small statement, the peaceful vacation turned into a stressful nightmare.

"What!? My daughter is hungry!? Mom, we must find Haruhi some food!" She sighed, rubbing her temples. Girls watched on as their favorite blonde ranted, flailing his arms about. The glasses wearing teen merely smirked, the sun glare hiding his eyes.

"Let's go fishing!" A tall teen was carrying him to a collection of rocks, setting him down on a safe surface. Shortly after that, he handed the short boy the fishing pole he was carrying, immediately being cast into the water. Sweating at the sight, the girl turned her head to check on the status of the other two boys. The blonde was shaking the other, who now had his cell phone out.

"Hello, yes. Send the best fishermen to the Nekozawa estate immediately. If you don't you're fired." Nothing happened for a while, the girl passing time skipping rocks as the blonde continued his rant. After 15 minutes, a soft rumble filled the air, quickly growing to a roar as a group of helicopters hovered above the ocean. The girls were shrieking, their hair flying everywhere as they covered their faces as an attempt to block out the sand. Seeing it would last for a while, they were escorted off the beach by two look-alikes, making promises as a way to apologize for the disturbance.

The hidden girl though, merely sighed as she shook her head. She looked back to the helicopters, keeping her eyes shielded. What she saw next made her twitch; men were bungee jumping…with a gigantic net in hand. That was…disturbing.

"But, I wanted to go fishing…" She looked over to the short boy, who now had tears in his eyes, a pout on his face. The girls caught the sight, quickly forgetting about their fun cut short.

"Aww, poor Hunny!" Rolling her eyes, she quickly noticed someone standing behind the taller blonde, wearing an uncomfortable looking robe. However, the blonde didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Hello Host Club, enjoying my private beach? Just let me know if you ever…_need anything_."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! It's the evil one; he's come to curse me!!" He was hiding behind the girl, who was curling her fists, teeth gritted as she glared at him. She quickly pinched his hands off, rubbing her head around her ears. Her attention was off the whining blonde, the strange chuckling drawing it instead.

"Oohtori-san, do you know about _it_?" She cocked a brow at the word, wondering what _it_ was.

"I doubt I don't know _it_." That only made her more curious, watching their small interaction.

"We have two new transfer students this upcoming semester." The blonde jumped up, simply ecstatic while the girl lost her interest.

"I knew that ever since they sent in their papers. Their names are-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY FOOT! MY FOOT!"

"Told you so you stupid idiot!" The voices were of two girls, coming from the direction of the bizarre…cat cave. She stared in that direction, completely aware of the look-alikes now leaning on her shoulders.

"Ahh, that sounds like them right now." The hooded teen trudged over to the scream, making sure no sunlight hit his skin. Not really caring, the girl started to walk away, fully intent on getting something to eat. And maybe talk to the girls, since it was her job. Too bad she didn't notice the smirks and evil glints.

"Let's go-"

"Check it out!" They wrapped their arm around hers, locking them in place.

"Let's go Haruhi!" Her eyes bulged out, kicking as they dragged her towards the cave.

"Hey! Let me go! Argh!" Yet, they just smirked at each other, ignoring her demands.

--

"Oh my, it seems we have a bit of a…_situation_." Most of their faces turned pale, a simple drip making them twitch. The thin trail of red was very apparent, making them turn even paler, the blonde unable to take it anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! She's bleeding! She's bleeding! A fair princess is bleeding!" They simply ignored him, more attentive to the situation at hand. There were two girls in front of them, one in pain, the other scolding and laughing at the same time. The one who was laughing was pale and short. She had dirty blonde hair that reached her hips and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink and purple two piece. The other girl had dark skin and tall. She had black hair with red streaks that went to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She had one a red and black two piece. It seemed these two were the transfer students.

"I told you so but did you listen? Noooooooooo!!"

"Shut up! It's not my fault, it's the stupid rock!...It hurts! Help me sis!" Sweat traveled down, not sure if they should approach the injured girl. However, the hooded one seemed fine with the blood and personality switch.

"So, mind to explain what occurred Lucinda?" The short girl stopped her laughing, noticing the group of "boys".

"Oh, creepy dude." His face faulted, the look-alikes snickering. "You're rich, so you have hidden cameras, right?" The boyish girl blankly stared at her, wondering if she was stereotypical.

"Why, yes we do…" He took out a remote, pressing a button. Soon, there was a whirring sound. A plasma screen TV popped from behind the rocks, the girls watching in awe. "Now…let's observe to find what caused the…_incident_." They were so distracted; the three didn't notice the servants bringing food, popcorn for the look-alikes, and cotton candy for the short blonde who just appeared with the tall teen, wondering why everyone had disappeared. They soon became engrossed with the TV.

"_You see this rock here? I bet you I can jump on it without falling."_ The tall girl pointed to a boulder that was the size of a two person couch that was covered in moss.

"_You're going to fall."_ The short girl had a bored look.

"_No I won't."_

"_Yes you will."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_ Yawning, the boyish girl looked to see the boys eating, her shoulders drooping.

"_No."_

"_Oh yeah? If you fall you owe me ice cream. If you don't I'll get you a bunny."_ There was a smirk on her face, already knowing the outcome.

"_Fine, it's a deal."_ Shortly after, she jumped on the rock, slipped, cried out, and the look-alikes started their laughing. It seemed the injured girl was tired of waiting now.

"Hellooooooooo anybody? Neko-kun heeeeeeelp."

"Oh, sorry Rhonda. I'll help you up." The hooded one walked over to her, lending his hand. Although, the look-alikes had snuck up behind him, giving each other a look before they roughly pulled off his hood, exposing him to the poisonous light. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MURDERERS!!" Sand was kicked up, everyone coughing. Once it cleared, he was long gone. At this, the tall girl was twitching, a low growl rumbling from her.

"Can someone help out PLEASE!?" Her hands were itching to grab something. At least she managed to grab the attention of the tall blonde.

"Don't worry fair princess, I'll save you." He started to move towards her, the twitching gone. However, it was short lived, seeing he was running in slow-motion. The look-alikes looked at each other, than up at the taller teen.

"Mori, milord's taking too long. Can you save the dark princess?" He nodded his head, walking past the idiot and picking up the injured girl. Then he walked right back, the idiot stupidly deciding to fall for "failing" to save the princess.

"Soooooooooo. Who are you guys?" He quickly got up, composing himself as he held both the injured girl's and short girl's hand.

"We, fair ladies, are members of the Ouran High School Host Club. And who may you be?" The one with the glasses quickly answered before they could open their mouths.

"Hmph. Lucinda and Rhonda Sorelia, nieces of the CEO of SEGA of America, Naoya Tsurumi." Surprised, they looked at him questioningly. Their suspicions temporarily went away as the short blonde looked up at them, eyes sparkling.

"Wow! I didn't know he had American nieces!" The look-alikes and boyish girl looked between them, trying to find any hint of relation. So far, they had none. Ignoring the stares, the shorter girl smirked up at the injured one.

"So Rhonda, you gonna buy me my ice-cream now? Hmm?" She only received a scowl.

"Later! Uhm, excuse me mister, can you put me down?" Being a little hesitant and staring at the wound, he softly placed her down, having her lean on him.

"Continuing from earlier fair ladies, let us introduce ourselves. I am the host club king, Tamaki Suoh. And from left to right is Kyoya Oohtori, Mistukuni Haninozuka alias Hunny, Takashi Morinozuka alias More, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka." The two only snickered and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah, nice to meet you people." She didn't show any signs of pain, making sure not to put any pressure on her left foot. Although sometimes she would glance down, the blonde, Tamaki catching on.

"Excuse me princess, but we're going to have to clean your ankle." He started to lead her away from the cave, but stopped shortly when she heard the shorter girl's comment.

"Yeah Rhonda, you better clean that up or it might get infected. This means you'd get sick, or have to amputate it!" The taller girl settled for scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny Lucinda." The look-alikes, Hikaru and Kaoru, smirked, meaning nothing good.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The dark princess is hurt." It hit home.

"What the hell is with this dark princess shit!?" She stomped away from the blonde, forgetting all about the pain.

"Well, milord calls all of the girls princess, and you have dark skin." She went from boiling, to seething.

"You got a problem with my skin or something? Being a racist or something?" They pretended to be hurt, assuming their usual roles.

"Hikaru, she called us racists. Am I…really a racist?" The two girls were staring at them, their faces expectant.

"No Kaoru, she's lying. You're not a racist." He started stroking his hair, peeking over to the two girls to see their reaction.

Their faces were completely opposite.

"Oh my god you're both gay! Awesome! Gay people rock!" The tall girl had a huge grin, anger all gone as her hands were clasped together.

"Incest! Incest! My eyes, they burn!" As for her, her face was turned away, completely disgusted with the act. As for said "incestuous" brothers, they were shocked. The boyish girl, Haruhi, sighed, averting her gaze to see the short blonde, Hunny, tugging at the tall one's trunks.

"Takashi, where's our fish?" Once again, the girls were forgotten, all for the sake of fish. But she wouldn't have it.

"Ok, can we go to Nekozawa's so I can FINALLY get my ankle FUCKING CLEANED!?" Her rant was interrupted by ringing, the one with glasses, Kyoya answering.

"Yes…why are you asking me such a trivial question? Call the staff of the Nekozawa estate instead." With the way he's clenching the phone, it must've been a really stupid question. As for the girl…her hands wrapped around Hunny, piercing his skin with her fingers. Hunny himself was petrified.

"BRING ME INSIDE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FUCKING BITE THIS KID'S HEAD OFF!" Unsure what to feel, they looked to each other, wondering who they should be fearing for, her or their friend? Their question was quickly answered.

"Takashi! Help!" Before Mori even moved an inch, the short girl merely poked both of her sides at the same time.

"EEP!" She released Hunny as she jumped up, the shorter girl rolling her eyes as she got down on her knees.

"Quit your whining and get on my back." She sent a glare to all the "boys" before looking away. "Fuckin' lazy asses." She easily stood up, walking towards the "house" while scolding the injured one. Seeing there was no longer a reason to be there, Haruhi went in the direction where the girls were escorted.

"My daughter! Wait for Daddy!"

"Haruhi-"

"Wait up!"

"Takashi! Haru-chan's leaving us!"

It seemed the only girl they REALLY cared about was the one trying to get away from them.

--

It was dinner-time, the night sky filled with stars, the moon illuminating the dark house. Haruhi was holding onto the walls, trying to find the way to the dining room. She was dressed in an oversized shirt, covering the bottom of her shorts. She rubbed her eyes, unable to see very well in the pitch black. She flinched she heard some shuffling near by.

"Neko-kun, I'm lost. Where are you Neko-kun?" It was the tall girl who injured herself, Rhonda. She was wearing a blood red tank top with a thin long sleeved black shirt with holes and baggy black pants with chains and lots of pockets, covering up her boots. Haruhi was confused as to what she was doing there at Nekozawa's. Wasn't she supposed to be at the hotel with the other girls? Squinting her eyes, Haruhi saw the form of Nekozawa drawing closer…without his wig and robe. And with the way they were walking, they were bound to crash in 3…2…1… "Dah! Who the hell are you!? Wha', you tryin' to mug me or somethin'? Try to take advantage of a poor defenseless little girl with an injured foot? Well bring it on than! I can take you! Come on, come on bring it! I can take you! It doesn't hurt! See, see!" It was a bluff, her left leg wincing, eyes watering up at the stinging she purposely caused.

"But Rhonda, it's me, Nekozawa." She scowled at him, fist raised in the air.

"You liar! I'ma kick yo ass for dat!" Haruhi was about to grab her arm, but stopped when the lights suddenly flickered back on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Within the blink of an eye, he disappeared. Rhonda could now clearly see Haruhi, giving her a deranged look.

"You saw nothin'…Neeeeeeeekoooooo-kuuuuuuuuuuun! I'm soooooooooooryyyyyyyyyyyy! I didn't know it was yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She ran off in his direction, calling out his name. Slightly dazed, Haruhi continued on without looking back.

"Hey Haruhi, you're here!"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan I saved you a seat!" The table was filled to the brim with fish, cooked in various ways. They all looked appetizing, Haruhi's eyes lighting up as she stared at each dish.

"Here my precious daughter, try this on first." Tamaki reached over the table, a piece of fish on the fork. It drew closer to her mouth, until it was swatted away by one of the twins.

"Blech, don't eat his fish, it's poisoned. Here, this one's better." Forgetting about the wasted food, her face became content, Tamaki in the corner for the accusation.

"I wouldn't poison my daughter…" They ignored him as usual, a soft sound of footsteps echoing in their ears.

"Mmmmmmmm, I smell food. I hope there's tilapia and milkfish!" It was the other girl, Lucinda. She had on a light blue blouse with form fitting jeans and matching platforms. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight of the food, but quickly snapped out of her reverie. "Uh, where's my sister and that creepy dude?" The twins snickered again.

"He's most likely hiding in the basement." Tamaki listened in.

"And I saw your sister running after him." She thought for a moment, than shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm, oh well than! More for me!" Drool ran from her mouth, taking a seat away from the others.

"We should rescue the dark princess! Who knows what evils lurk in the basement of the evil one!" He was standing with his foot on his chair, arm raised above his head for effect.

"Huh? Did that blonde idiot say something?" Hand to his heart, he sulked back in his corner, mushrooms growing around him.

"Hey-"

"Light princess." She cocked her head at that.

"How do you know-"

"Nekozawa anyway?" First she stabbed at a fish, had a demonic look in her eyes, than tore at the fish, leaving nothing but bones and the head.

"I don't know the creepy dude myself, but my lil sis does. They met at some dark magic website and would IM each other just about everyday. Talking about vampires, the underworld, all that crap." Their faces went pale, random ideas running through their minds.

"Yay! Now Reiko-chan can have a female friend to talk with about dark arts!" It helped the mood slightly.

"And why'd you two call me Light Princess? I'm not a princess." She actually seemed serious about it.

"Oh, that's because-"

"You're pale compared to the dark princess."

"Oh, okay." They shared another look.

"So-"

"Why are you here than?" With that, she chugged down a full glass of water, having a content sigh before grabbing more fish.

"I like Japan, that's why. And besides, SOMEONE has to keep an eye on her! She's bipolar." Without a thought, they all agreed. "Ahh! Man was I hungry! Didn't get to have breakfast or lunch. So, what's for dessert?" They stared at the pile of bones, Hunny the only one agreeing to have dessert.

--

"Ah, what a nice shower." It was the next day, the stay at the "house" over. Haruhi came out of the shower, left only in a towel. After drying herself, she started to pull on her clothing, unaware of the mumbling outside her door. Just as she clasped on her bra, someone barged in.

"Neko-kun are you in…here?" It was Rhonda, her mouth wide open, paralyzed.

"Hey! How many times do I have to say to knock…" Lucinda entered after her, eyes dilated as she noticed her undress. Thanks to their shock, the door was left wide open, Haruhi faking a smile.

"Would you please close the door before a peeping tom peeks in?" Thankfully they did, followed by rubbing their eyes. Twice, than again, several more times. Haruhi covered her ears as she prepared herself.

"Holy fucking shit you're a fucking girl! I thought you were a fucking boy, fuck me! God you fucking fooled me! I'm fucking amazed this is fucking cool! I won't say a fucking thing I fucking promise! Wow, fuck me! So fucking unbelievable! Fuck!" Haruhi stared as if she grew another head.

"…shit." She sighed, opening her mouth when the door was slammed open, again.

"Daughter, I heard some…screaming…" A killing intent filled the room, the doorway filled with 6 red faces.

"Get out you pervert!" He quickly closed the door when she threw a pillow at him. The sisters made sure to stay out of her way, mumbling amongst themselves as they watched her. Grumbling angrily she slipped on her shirt and pants and stomped over to the door, reopening it for a THIRD time. Gritting her teeth she muttered, "Next time, you knock. If you don't, you can no longer visit my house. And that goes for ALL of you." That shut them up. As for the girls, they had a sly look on their faces.

"**Hey Rhonda, isn't it weird that these 6 boys know she's a girl, and yet she looks like a boy. Not to mention that blonde guy says she's in their HOST club. Makes you wonder what's going on here. So, what are you thinking of?" **The red faces started to fade away.

"**I think I know what they're doing…the bump!" **With that, the red went straight back to their faces, Haruhi's face a pale white.

"**Hmm, interesting opinion my dear sister."** Remembering Kyoya's words, Haruhi dreaded the upcoming semester.

--

-is still tied up-

PCA: -wipes forehead- Phew! I kept most of the dialogue. Does it make more sense now? I hope I changed this crappy chapter to a good one. But one can only do so much.

-struggling to get free-

PCA: There is a reason as to why they're there, and no, it's not because of some "tragic, dark past" like some people do. –rolls eyes- And the story won't revolve around them. At least, I'll try to make sure my little sister doesn't do that.

-glaring with venom-

PCA: It won't be for a while until the reason(s) is/are shown. Seeing they're only side characters and all there for your amusement. Well anyway, if you dislike it, that's understandable. If you do, I'm glad that you enjoyed my revision. If you don't really care either way, well, that's your opinion. I'll stop talking now. –waves good bye-


End file.
